A Pale Shade Of Death
by JJ Dragon
Summary: Beyond is sick of prison life. Seconds before he tries to kill himself, L comes into play. Now, working together on a case, Beyond must learn to accept the one thing he refuses to believe...He is in love with L. BBxL YAOI Also gore and violence.
1. Jailed To The Last

**Part 1**

**20****th**** September**

"All rise." Said a voice. Beyond wasn't really paying attention. For all he knew, it could've been the president who said it. All he knew was that he'd been defeated and L had won. He growled to himself. L. The name made his mouth taste of dirt, made his blood boil. Yet, there was something else in his mind that rejected those negative feelings. His train of thought was interrupted when the judge addressed him.

"Beyond Birthday, you were arrested by Naomi Misora on suspicion of being the perpetrator behind the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, correct?"

"Yes, but you have no evidence." He said.

"You tried to set yourself on fire on the scene of the crime." Argued the barrister. Beyond rolled his eyes.

"You still have no evidence. The real killer could have set me on fire. I could have been the next victim. My initials are BB after all." In the background, he saw Naomi Misora stand up.

"May I speak?" She asked. "I have a valid point." The judge nodded. "The defendant is speaking in a certain context to prove himself wrong. For example, he said that he 'could have' been the next victim."

"Oh well done you," Beyond spat "You know grammar. Turns out, you have more than just one use."

That was the last time Beyond got to speak in the courtroom. Everyone decided his fate and he was sent to prison. Just as the handcuffs slipped around his wrist, his psychotic side sprang to life.

"Oh Naomi Misora," He called to her "When I break out of here, you're going to wish you weren't even born. When your time's up, I'll be there. I'll be your death messenger." He had laughed when she shuddered and Raye, her fiancé, gave him a threatening look.

"It's ok." He had heard Raye say to Noami.

**A week later**

Beyond was staring at the wall, wondering that, if he stared hard enough, the damn thing would fall down. He had calculated that his chances of being mad had escalated from forty percent to seventy and the voice in his head wasn't helping.

"_You lost_." It would say "_You lost to a pathetic detective and his pathetic side-kick._"

Beyond slammed his head into the wall, the pain silencing the voice. He'd been repeating this act for five days now and it wasn't helping. Regaining what was left of his sanity, he traced the scar on his neck. His proof he'd been in a fire, forever etched on his form. He smiled to himself sadly, and curled up into a ball. He hated L, yet that was the only name in his mind right now. It was more the a abhorrence, something totally different, but he couldn't place it. Right now, he'd give anything to be out of the hell hole he was in.

**29****th**** September**

He felt weakness get the better of him. Recently, he'd been refusing to eat, therefore he had no energy. All he could do and would do, was stare at the ceiling. It held far more interest than anything else, apparently. A guard suggested bringing in a psychiatrist and, when no other ideas could be made, it was arranged.

Beyond shifted his head towards the sound of his cell door opening. There, he saw a man in a large, white overcoat.

"Hello." The man said. Beyond, having no energy and not giving a hoot, simply blinked. He wanted nothing to do with the outside world. The man tried to help him by asking him questions, but Beyond simply ignored him. He never trusted psychiatrists.

**1****st**** October**

For the first time in many years, Beyond was starting to see the downside of being alone. There was nobody to talk to and certainly nobody to comfort you. It reminded him what it felt like when his parents died. He was all alone and nobody was there for him. Nobody to explain what the numbers and letters above each person's head meant. Nobody at all.

"L..." He whispered to himself, hoping that the detective would appear. He'd been contemplating his feelings towards the insomniac and had come up with the following: Hate, disgust, loathe and...

The one he refused to believe. The one that couldn't possibly be true. Beyond blocked out his thoughts and stared at the wall.

He could feel himself dying. He had lost all energy from just drinking water and sanity had abandoned him. However, he welcomed death. Before, it had been a part of his plan. Now, it was simply because he couldn't stand living. There wasn't anything to live for. He'd lost his dignity, his family, his sanity. As he closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time, he could hear the distant shouts of a prison officer.

**A few hours later**

Beyond awoke to the sound of someone muttering his name. He looked around to find himself in a hospital. Just one question lingered on his mind. Was this a medical hospital, or a bedlam hospital?

He sat up to see someone he never thought he'd see again, sitting next to him.

L.

"Good to see you're awake, Back up." The detective said. Beyond instantly narrowed his eyes.

"One," He hissed "I'm not Back up. Two, why the hell are you even here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well never, Captain Obvious. There's a certain reason you're here. I want to know what that is."

"Can't I visit my successor without having a reason?"

"Oh? I'm your successor again, am I?"

"If you like. Moving on, why did you try and kill yourself again?"

"To get away from you."

"Back up-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine. Beyond, why?"

"No point in living. I've lost everything."

"That's never stopped you before."

"I still had dignity then."

"And... now, you don't?"  
>"no."<p>

L was slightly amused at Beyond's reasons. They reminded him of what Beyond was like in his childhood. When nobody was speaking, L handed Beyond a jar of jam. Said criminal took the jar and ate the contents faster than anything L had ever seen. It looked quite comical.

"I'm going back to prison," Beyond muttered, after finishing the jam "Aren't I?"

"Yes." L replied.

"Then...do I get a goodbye this time?"

L was stunned. He hadn't expected a request like this, especially not from Beyond.

"Well..." L struggled "What kind of goodbye do you want?"

"I...I guess, a..." Beyond looked into the detective's eyes, a red tint lightly shading his cheeks. Then, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss onto L's pale lips. Time seemed to come to a halt and the world seemed to spin off it's axis as the act made the detective blush. He was about to return the kiss, when Beyond pulled away.

"Why did I...?" The killer questioned himself, anger rising in him. L saw the madness rise up in Beyond's eyes.

"Beyond...Calm down." The detective said reassuringly. The killer gave him a cold and hateful look.

"But I hate you!" He said "Why did I kiss you? What the hell?" L looked at him with shock in his eyes. He knew that the killer was a little 'different', but not to this extent. If this was a psychotic side to him... L considered what a crazed Beyond would want more than anything... L forced the thoughts of working with a criminal away and took a deep breath.

"Beyond," the detective said firmly "Work with me on my newest case"


	2. Bipolar kiss

**Sorry it has been so long since my first update! D: So so so so so sooooooo sorry! But I'll make it up to you. I promise.**

**In this little chapter, we have more BBxL! Yay! Although, it's not M...not YET anyway. MWAHAAHAHAHAH! **

**Moving on, please enjoy and i'll try and update sooner!**

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since Beyond Birthday had joined the world's greatest detective on his mission and he was anything but pleased.<p>

"L, why won't you pay attention to me?"the murderer growled, his fist colliding with the computer keyboard. The detective let out an audible sigh.

"Because I'm trying to catch a criminal" He stated, his monotonous voice slightly sharper than usual. The last three days had been hell for him and he didn't even fully understand why he had asked the killer to work with him anyway. Not knowing why he had done something was a worrying thought. He turned back to his computer after studying the other male, who was staring at the floor. A few moments passed before the red eyed copy stood.

"I'm going for a shower" He said abruptly, stalking out of the room like he owned the place and didn't give a damn about the detective watching him.

Once under the tranquil drip of the water, Beyond let out a sigh. He let the liquid soak his hair and his face, relieving him of some of the stress.

"He just ignores me…" the killer muttered to himself, his mind beginning to snap. "Just like before…" At last, he couldn't take it and he curled up on the floor, tears streaming down his pale cheeks like fragile raindrops.

L felt protective over the killer. Not because he was worried about the killer harming others, he knew B wouldn't dare to try anything under the detective's watch, but he was worried about the killer harming himself. Carefully, L got up from his chair and wandered into the kitchen. His mind lingered to the hospital visit and when Beyond had…

"Why were you so confused?" L asked aloud. He all ways thought that the copy had hated him but obviously that had been a surface feeling. Underneath must be something else. The detective thought about his own reaction to the killer's affection and remembered that he had wanted to return it.

"It seems we are more similar than we realised…" He muttered. Grabbing a slice of cake from the side, he walked out of the kitchen just to see Beyond come out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. L looked into the red eyes and noticed that they were blood shot. His eyes lingered to Beyond's face and he noticed they were slightly tear stained.

"Beyond, are you all right?" He asked, genuinely concerned, but his monotonous voice made him sound bored. The copy's eyes narrowed.

"I'd be better if you weren't in my way" He hissed, pushing the detective out of his path to the bedroom.

"I was just concerned-"

"Concerned? Don't give me that! Since when did you care about me? That's right, never!"And with that, the bedroom door was slammed shut, leaving L in stunned silence. That night, it rained harder than ever.

L woke up that morning after sleeping for the first time in weeks. His dark eyes slowly opened and he looked around the bedroom. He sat up and noticed that an arm had been wrapped around his waist. He instantly tensed and looked to his right, suddenly noticing the mass of dark black hair…

"Beyond…" he whispered the copy's name and two red eyes opened, looking up at him. A faint heat climbed to L's cheeks at the killer's touch, but he quickly forced it down. He watched as Beyond gave a small smile.

"Good morning." He said, yawning. L grimaced as the copy's bones made loud cracking sounds, the arm moved away from the detective's skinny figure. He watched as the murderer's sleeves rolled up, and he admired the burn scars running along the skin. Unlike most of the media, he didn't think Beyond's scars made him ugly. They made him special. L shook his head, pushing the rant out of his mind.

"I trust you are well?" He asked monotonously. "May I ask, what are you doing in my bed?" He watched, amused, as the copy looked away, trying to hide the faint pink hue with his dark bangs.

"W-well…" The copy stuttered, racking his brain for a suitable excuse. None came to mind and he began to panic. L's eyes widened slightly as Beyond grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Beyond? What are you-" He was cut off by the killer pressing their lips together. The heat came back to the detective's cheeks, but stronger and there was no way he could push it aside with his copy kissing him. L's mind was thinking for a solution of escape but his body had other ideas. He felt himself give into Beyond, kissing back. Arms were once again wrapped around his waist and he circled his arms around the killer's neck, pulling them closer. He felt a tongue lick his bottom lip and he blushed darker, and allowed the copy entrance. He moaned softly as the murderer's tongue probed his mouth, letting him taste strawberry jam. Beyond pushed his ex-mentor down onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. L frowned slightly, not wanting to be the submissive one. He tried to flip them over, but the copy held him down, refusing to let the detective take control. A hand was about to slide up L's shirt when there was a knock at his bedroom door. Both pulled away from the other.

"Watari" They both acknowledged. L pushed Beyond into his bathroom and shut the door. He calmed his breathing and his heartbeat, making sure he didn't look any different than usual. He answered the door, putting on his mask of emotion. Sure enough, there was Watari.

"L, I just came to say that there is a new lead." He looked at the detective and frowned.

"What's wrong?" The detective asked.

"You appear to be blushing…" L's mind was panicking now. He tried to force the blush down, but it wouldn't go. He considered a believable lie.

"It's the temperature." He stated. "It's a little warm in here. That's all." Watari looked at him suspiciously, but let the detective off the hook.

"All right." He said "As I was saying, there is a new lead."

"Thank you, Watari" The old man bowed before walking off down into another room. L let out a sigh and opened the bathroom door.

"Beyond, that was stupid." He said coldly.

"You enjoyed it." The copy teased. The heat came back to L's cheeks again and the murderer laughed.

"You can't resist me" He chided, pinning the detective to the wall. L gasped as Beyond gently bit his neck.

"S-stop it, Beyond…" He tried, but the copy simply ignored him, licking the shell of his ear. Then, everything stopped. L looked up at Beyond, who looked horrified.

"No…" He heard the copy mutter "There's no way…I would feel this way about you!" He slammed the detective's head into the wall and ran. L winced at the pain in his head and groaned, his vision blurred.

"Beyond?" He called, looking out of his bedroom door for the killer. There was no reply and L pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't understand the murderer sometimes.

Once fully dressed, the detective wandered into the lounge. There was still no sign of Beyond and worry was slowly building up inside him. He shrugged it off, reassuring himself that the killer wouldn't appreciate being treated like a lost child. Sighing, he opened the new file on his laptop. Upon reading the evidence, he jumped up, realization hitting him.

"He needs a name and a face to kill...!"


	3. Justice

Beyond opened his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep in one of the cupboards. He groaned, his body stiff from sleeping against a wall. He rubbed his red eyes and stood up, opening the door. He wandered into the main room and looked at the detective with disgust.

"I hate you" He growled, his fists clenched. L turned to face the copy, pretending that he had been unaware of the other's presence.

"I understand that." He said, turning back to a computer screen. Beyond's eye twitched and he tackled the detective, pushing them both to ground.

"Stop ignoring me!" The murderer screamed. He had had enough of being shrugged off. His hand went to L's neck and he squeezed. The detective started coughing, losing his air.

"If you wanted me dead, why did you kiss me?" L choked. Beyond froze. He didn't know how to answer. L pushed the killer's hands away from his throat and looked up at the other. The truth was, Beyond didn't know why. He didn't know how he felt and why he had done what he did. He got off of the L, confusion in his eyes. The detective stood and, just as the killer turned to run, he grabbed the killer's wrist.

"Explain" L demanded.

"Let go of me!" Beyond shouted, trying to break free. L let out a sigh and let go. He sat back down in his chair. The killer rubbed his wrist, glaring at the other.

"The shouting was unnecessary," L deadpanned "And you still haven't answered my question" Beyond tried to find some reasoning, but failed. So, he turned the argument to the other.

"Why did you kiss back?" He challenged. "You have the nerve to demand an answer from me, yet you can't explain why you returned my affection" L bit his thumbnail. He was about to answer when the laptop alerted an incoming call. He turned back to the computer. It was Watari reminding him about the live confrontation.

"This'll have to wait, Beyond…"

"No! Enough waiting!" The killer moved closer to L, their chests almost touching. If he hadn't been so angry, Beyond would've noticed. The detective looked the killer in the eyes.

"I have a broadcast to do that will change the effects a world wide serial killer has on the public" he almost growled. He was at his wits end with Beyond's bipolar attitude. "It may hold no importance to you, but it does to me. So, be quiet and make yourself useful for once." L turned to his laptop, connecting a few devices to it. He looked at Beyond from the corner of his eye and noticed him shivering. He wandered if he'd upset the other and let out a sigh, moving his hand to gently touch a burnt one. However, the killer instantly recoiled, taking a step back. Red eyes glared hatefully at black ones, the atmosphere in the room deadly. Finally, the killer spoke.

"I don't know why you bothered to kiss back in the first place." L didn't answer. He simply opened a file on the computer and crouched in the chair. Beyond just stood and watched as L began addressing the criminal 'Kira', at one point almost shouting into the microphone. The killer rolled his eyes as L addressed himself as justice and wondered how the raven would react to being shoved off the chair again. Once L had finished, he turned to Beyond, his eyes full of strength and confidence.

"So," B growled "I actually exist now?"

"I have no time for you right now." L simply moved past the serial killer.

"You know what? I HATE you, L! I wish you were dead! You piss me off so much!"

"The feeling is mutual"

"Fuck you!"

"I'd rather you didn't…"

"You're so full of yourself! No wander you only have Watari for company! No wander you're an orphan! Just…Just go and die!" Beyond was completely out of breath. L had his back turned to the killer, curved as usual. The only sound was B's heavy breathing, the red eyes trained on the black hair of the other. He watched as L pressed a button on the microphone.

"Watari…" L muttered into the device, watching the calligraphic W on the screen.

"Yes L?"

"…Restrain B…"

"May I inquire as to why, or…?"

"Just do it…" L disconnected the call, never even turning his head to the killer. B didn't even bother arguing with his ex-mentor, his cold eyes still focussed on the raven. He thought about how the detective made him feel. Angry, frustrated, insane, psychotic...

"I hate you," Beyond started again "I hate the fact that you-"

"You know what _I_ hate about _you_," L snarled, looking at the killer from the corner of his obsidian eye. "You go around murdering people and expect me to pick up after your mess. You're crude, perverted, extremely bipolar, obnoxious…much like a child. I'm surprised I didn't think of restraining you till now." There was complete and utter silence in the room, even when Watari walked in with the restraining equipment. Beyond looked up at the equipment, examining the straight jacket and needles that would be used if he resisted.

"L, are you sure…?" The old man asked.

"Do it." Watari looked at the killer, noting there was no expression on his face. In his red eyes was remorse, but nothing else. He could tell B was trying to keep his composure. He sadly put the jacket on L's ex-sucessor.

"Restraining me like an animal…" the killer muttered "Nothing has changed… Even before I was a serial murderer, I was nothing. I was nobody. Just a guinea pig for the lies you told us…"

"B, that's enough…" Watari tried to calm Beyond, who was shaking again.

"I tried to be someone else…I tried to be you… but I realise now… Why would I want to be a selfish bastard, who nobody cares about and never-" He was cut off by a punch to the face. B gasped and stumbled back, falling to the floor in shock.

"L!" Watari put a hand on L's shoulder in minor restraint. Beyond's eyes were focused on the floor. Tears were running down his pale cheeks, his scarlet eyes closed as the pain from the impact numbed. It was worse than being in prison. He just wanted a normal life, with no pressure, no murder, no Wammy's and definitely…

No L.

**Meanwhile. Japan, Kanto region**

"That was very interesting, Light"

"Damn it… Damn L…" Light Yagami looked over at the notebook with 'Lind L Tailor' scrawled in large lettering.

"What do you plan to do now?" the shinigami cackled.

"I plan to challenge L, of course. He dare challenge the god of the new world and he shall receive the wrath of that god"

"So, you're going to kill him?"

"Yes. L will die and Kira shall become justice… I'm going to have to get close to him. Then, I will find out his name and kill him"

"What if he has any romances, Light?"

"Then they shall have to die too. All who side with L are against Kira." The brunette sat back down at his desk, sliding the Death Note into it's hiding place. He assumed L didn't have anyone close, just by the style of challenge he had set Kira. However, Light also took in the possibility of the fact that anyone close would be safe and a great distance from any Kira activity. But…

"No matter where you or they go… I will kill you and become justice, L…"


End file.
